


oh no

by mearis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, good luck guys, lol, other nsfw stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearis/pseuds/mearis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kenma's heat starts earlier than expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kuroo is stupid

Kenma’s steps grew almost outrageously fast albeit trying not to break out into a run on his way home. His heat usually hit around three days from now, if he calculated correctly (and god knows that boy always calculates correctly), so why was it hitting him now? He gritted his teeth and tried to pretend that there wasn’t a liquid running down his thigh. Probably staining his volleyball shorts, too.  
The moment he felt the wave of stomach pains hit while he tossed a ball to Lev was the moment he knew that he had to get the hell out of that gym. Every member already knew that he was an omega because the team tried to be as open as they could with each other to enhance teamwork. Worrying about who presents as what just seemed pretty useless, honestly, so Kenma made sure to get that task out of the way as soon as possible. He wasn’t shy about being the only omega on the team. But he was, however, hyper-aware of the fact that the only fucking alpha on the team was none other than Kuroo Tetsurou. It wasn’t a surprise or anything. Like, he wasn’t all for the “every omega has their perfect alpha” trope nor did he think anything would change between the two of them after they both presented. But there was always that stupid ache in his stomach whenever he looked into the eyes of his best friend or even glanced at the way his muscles shifted as sweat accumulated and slowly raced down them. It left his mouth completely moist and his heart thumping just as quick as his thoughts raced. ‘I guess that was one interesting thing about me’ he had always thought to himself, ‘i fell for my best friend just like some shoujo manga heroin’. 

Kenma definitely didn’t let that fact run his life, though. He still hung out with Kuroo almost everyday after school and made sure to make zero indication of his affections. Every time his heat hit, though, he’d completely block the other off. No texting. No afterschool hangouts. No walking with him to get red bean paste buns before heading to school. No nothing. It was the best type of precaution against himself, honestly. He wasn’t sure about how grueling other omega’s heats were, but he knew for a fact that his was absolutely ridiculous. If he saw Kuroo during that specific time period he wouldn’t know what he would do. It was a relief that his suppressants lasted long enough for him to make it through school before he could make it home and relieve himself for what seemed like hours on end. Whatever. It’s been a year of going through it. Kuroo never seemed to indicate whether or not he knew about Kenma’s feelings or if he even returned them, and he let Kenma avoid him whenever the omega needed to be isolated. He’s learned to manage. 

But this. This was something different. He couldn’t even tell his teammates that he was going home sick before his body was shaking and his mind was littered with filthy thoughts. He was pretty sure his peripherals were starting to fail him as he made his way out.  
When he finally took a minute to slow down, the realization hit that he was probably sprinting for the past five minutes through all the pain and the sweat. If anyone was trying to follow him to see if he was alright, there would be no trace of him now. The boy thanked God that his body decided to shoot adrenaline into his legs to make his escape.  
His house came into sight and he couldn’t even remember walking himself up the driveway. His mind only processed the fact that he made it into his empty home where he could seclude himself in his room until he could make all the pain go away. It was a blessing that his parents didn’t come home until around seven. He slipped through his bedroom door and stripped away all of his clothes that seemed to be wrapping him in the most sticky, painful, and downright uncomfortable shroud of warmth. His ridiculously soaked shorts vibrated and he decided to check the message that awaited him even though he was pretty sure that it wasn’t all that great of an idea. 

A single message.

Kuroo: “do you need me” 

Kenma would probably laugh if he wasn’t dealt with his current predicament. Does he need him? Oh man, what kind of absolute bullshit was this? Of course he needed him. He needed Kuroo Tetsurou more than he needed air in his lungs. Lungs that were currently overworked from the consistency of his gasps and pants. 

He told himself to ignore the other as he usually did, but this was the first time that Kuroo had sort of “reached out” to him during one of his heats. His left hand grasped at his soaked member, stroking himself slowly to relieve the sudden pains as his right held his phone with unsteady fingers. He typed out a message with his thumb and sat his phone down before pressing send. 

What if Kuroo just thought that he had to book it out of practice because he was feeling nauseous? Or that he just had something urgent to deal with at home? He couldn’t be sure. There was nothing sure about a silly vague text message that read “do you need me”. But, shit, if anyone could actually help him in this situation, it was his stupid best friend. He picked his phone back up and sped up his strokes. He was drowning out every inch of reasonable thought he had within him with pure, unquenchable desire. His little typed out “yeah” was so much larger than it really seemed. It shook him to the core when he thought about negative possible outcomes. But what could be more negative than this outrageous pain in his stomach and this need in his groin? 

It was against all reason, and Kenma knew it better than anyone else. He sent the yes and threw down his phone somewhere on his bed before collapsing onto it himself, consumed in his own clawing need for release. His legs were spread open with his back against soft sheets. His eyes had to be half-lidded by now with that relentless needy haze that always managed to make an appearance. One hand had it’s thumb swirling around the head of his cock while the other probed around his entrance, slick with a seemingly endless amount of fluid. It sucked that he would have to spend so much time cleaning up his bed later, but it also sucked that he felt like his coherency was slipping enough for him to almost completely forget that fact. 

Time sped up and Kenma realized that the constant flipping of his stomach wasn’t just arousal but also a gnawing fear. Kuroo was on his way. He could process that much. Kuroo was on his way and he had no way of halting himself in his situation. His eyes started getting real misty and his movements even shakier, even less inexact. Fuck, fuck. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out everything around him and just focus on the fluid motions of his hand on his length and his second finger sliding into him. 

That is, until there was a knock on the door. He instinctively pulled his hands away and then rolled to his side, facing away from the door. What else could he do? Oh god. Kuroo was going to be disgusted with him. He felt the gnawing in his stomach act up again from his lack of ministrations and he felt tears start to slide down his pink cheeks. He was an absolute mess. 

“Kenma, I’m coming in.” 

No, no, no, why couldn’t Kuroo ever learn to knock? At this point the taller boy must have caught his scent. Kenma’s heard that it’s almost intoxicating to a fully awakened alpha. He heard footsteps so he shut his eyes again, no words forming in his mind well enough to come out of his mouth. He grit his teeth and rolled his body around to look at the other. To look for something like reassurance or rejection. Waiting was just going to hurt his stomach more. 

The image his eyes presented to his brain was enough make a small noise escape his lips. He’d seen Kuroo in every single light, I mean, they were best friends. He’s seen him at his happiest as well as his saddest. He honestly believed that there was no shade of Kuroo that he hadn’t seen until now.

His eyes were hungry, scanning every single inch of Kenma that he could and ravaging him with his eyes alone. His bed-head seemed to stand up slightly more than usual and Kenma could tell, just barely, that Kuroo was steadying his breathing. A full fledged alpha in his ideal environment. Kenma locked eyes with him and realized that Kuroo had understood why he left the gym and understood why Kenma agreed for him to come over. 

“Kenma...I...” 

His voice was low and gruff but his eyes never ceased to break contact with the sharp yellow ones that were shrouded in some sort of otherworldly lust. They both knew why he was there. It was just the matter of getting things started. Kenma choked out the tiniest “it’s ok” that he could muster up and Kuroo’s eyes seemed to switch from predatory to worried. 

“I like you,” Kenma stated in almost a pained fashion, trying not to sound too whiney considering how incredibly hot his body felt staring up at the tanned fucking masterpiece looming above him. Kuroo flinched. 

He had incredible self control but this. This was like some sort of test. He was biting the inside of his cheek. 

“I like you too.” 

He sat down on the bed, gripping at his own thigh with white knuckles. He noticed the pool of liquid below Kenma’s trembling legs and fought the dizziness brought on from the decadent smell that pooled into his nostrils. It was like breathing in the most ideal scent imaginable. 

“But I can’t take advantage of you like this.” His usual teasing demeanor was eradicated in an instant. 

“I need to know that you mean what you say. I can’t do this and then find out a few days from now that it didn’t mean anything.” 

Kenma hated showing this much emotion, he really did. But this heat brought it out of him in ways he would never tell anyway. Willingly, anyway. 

“Kuroo,” he raised his voice and tried to wobble up but fell onto the other a little bit, his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder and his hands gripping onto the other’s chest for dear life.  
“I love you.”

It was muffled and small and all too cheesy for Kenma’s tastes but he figured that he would never get it out otherwise. He repeated it, softer, as his grip tightened onto the other’s clothing to compensate for the pain that was weakening him to his core. He raised up his head to the best of his ability, his lips meeting with the other’s ear, brushing against it. 

“F-fuck Kuroo. Fuck me, please. Please.” 

He slumped down again and Kuroo acted immediately, wrapping an arm around the other and then twisting both of them around so that Kenma was under him. ‘Oh geez’ he thought. 

“What a fuckin’ sight to see.”


	2. oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank god for kuroo

Kenma’s features were drenched in all sorts of expressions; the most prominent being that of allure and raw need. His half-lidded eyes looked up at Kuroo while his mouth was half open, lips glistening in the afternoon light. Kuroo gripped at the other’s wrists with his right hand after noticing that they were well on their way towards stroking the smaller of the two’s cock.  
“No touching yourself, Kenma.”

Kuroo’s mouth curled into a cat-like smile. 

“That’s my job.” 

Kenma made a little whine and shifted his gaze over so that he wasn’t looking into the other’s eyes. Kuroo let go of his hand and he placed them obediently at his sides. Alright, fine. He could deal with the current pain he was feeling for a little bit. He trusted Kuroo enough at this point to make it all go away. 

“Good boy.” His voice went low again. It had a silky aspect to it. 

Kuroo lowered his forehead down to Kenma’s and rested against it. Kenma immediately lost his will to look away and connected his eyes once again with the alpha. The tension grew as well as every hair on Kenma’s body. Before Kuroo could make another smart comment he lifted his mouth into the other’s, wrapping a leg around Kuroo’s back so that he could bring them closer together.  
A moan, louder than he’d admit, came straight out of his mouth into the other’s when he felt Kuroo’s groin press into his own completely naked one. This gave Kuroo the chance to slide his tongue into the hot mouth below his fluidly. Kenma wrapped his other leg around the other’s waist and put up a fight with his tongue, battling for nothing in particular but feeling accomplishment regardless after this urged Kuroo to grind into him. His head spun and every inch of his body felt like it was on fire. 

Kuroo’s lips trailed off of Kenma’s and left small kisses across his cheek and jaw until he found his destination on the neck down below. His mouth kissed at the wide expanse of skin, switching between sucking and nipping depending on what noises were coming out of the omega’s mouth. And, oh boy, were there noises coming out of the omega’s mouth. Kuroo always knew that he would be noisy.  
Kenma’s hips automatically started grinding in a more erratic kind of way up at the other’s. Fuck, he was helpless. He felt Kuroo’s hand slide past his side and land square on his ass where he gripped at the skin hard enough to make him yelp. He didn’t know whether to lean into his hand or continue pressing his need into the every-growing boner above his. He didn’t even need to look down to know that Kuroo had been really lucky with his genes regarding how big of a dick he became blessed with. 

Kuroo’s lips moved to his collarbone, leaving a ridiculous amount of little marks every single space that came in his wake. Their teammates always joked about the two of them being together and now Kuroo was keen on making sure that it was damn clear. He squeezed even tighter on the other’s bottom and cherished every single little noise that fumbled it’s way out of Kenma’s mouth. Each noise belonged to him and he fucking loved it. He used his free hand to locate Kenma’s left nipple while his mouth found the one on his right. His tongue rolled around it while his fingers squeezed at the other.  
Kenma bit at his knuckle to keep him a bit more quiet. It didn’t help all that much. What with his poor lil nips being attacked every which way and his ass being kneaded like it was some sort of putty; it was a miracle he kept breathing let alone held down a new series of more feral, more high-pitched moans. He was probably leaking out of the tip of his erection by now, but it was too embarrassing to check. He settled on keeping a grip with his legs on Kuroo’s back and squeezing his eyes shut so he didn’t cum on the spot. Kuroo looked like some sort of predator feasting on it’s prey and Kenma honestly doubted he could handle looking at the other for too long. Or at least, looking at him right now. 

Kuroo popped the nipple out of his mouth and started kissing lower and lower. Kenma held his breath when he passed right over his cock to suck on his inner thigh. He ravaged the skin before him, getting closer and closer to where he needed it most before retreating back to the soft of his thigh. Kenma bit at his bottom lip and stared at Kuroo with a feverish passion in his eyes, flat out holding himself back from pleading to the alpha to fuck into him. 

Kenma lifted his aching hips, immediately causing Kuroo to hold them down and Kenma to let out a shaky whimper that he would have stopped at nothing to hold back otherwise. Kuroo looked up at him and traced his vision over the permanent looking tinge of red in Kenma’s skin and the shine on those perfect, moistened lips. He decided to really put his own lips to use and ghosted them over the head of the dick in front of him. The entire thing was rather small but he didn’t really expect Kenma to be very well endowed considering his small stature. Easy to engulf in one’s mouth, Kuroo thought.

Kenma’s entire body seemed to first freeze at the contact and then shudder when Kuroo’s tongue made little squiggles and shapes into the tip. Kenma grabbed one of the Kuroo’s hands that were holding down his waist so that he could bring it up to his face and take one of the fingers into his mouth, almost imitating what Kuroo was doing with his cock in that exact moment. He didn’t want to let Kuroo have all the fun.  
The taller of the two was more than pleased with the other’s actions. He rubbed circles into Kenma’s tongue with his middle finger and decided to reward the omega by taking the entirety of his cock into his mouth and throat. Kuroo’s finger vibrated when the sound of Kenma’s haughty moan echoed around the walls and fucking blessed Kuroo’s ears. Yes, yes, this was what he was waiting for. Kuroo bobbed his head up and down on Kenma’s member, dragging his tongue along the underside of his shaft and then stopping at the head every so often to pay extra attention to the slit. 

Kenma felt like he was intoxicated with the ridiculous amounts of pleasure melting into his lower body each and every second that Kuroo’s mouth was on the area he needed it to be on most. He had to keep reminding himself that there were now two fingers in his mouth that he told himself he would suck on. A goal that was slowly dying as the heat pooled in his stomach and his coherent thoughts seemed to once again slip away. He removed the other’s fingers from his mouth to speak.  
“Kuroo.” 

He got the other’s name out successfully. 

Kuroo popped his lips off the head and raised his eyebrow at Kenma. The shine of precum on his mouth was almost enough to make Kenma shake. He didn’t know how to really word his question.  
“Can you…” he trailed off as Kuroo wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and rubbed his bottom lip up the shaft, not breaking eye contact.  
“Hmm?” Kenma felt a vibration out of his mouth and nearly choked on air. 

“Do you want me to pay some attention to you down here?” Kuroo asked, rubbing his already wet fingers (thanks to Kenma’s mouth) against Kenma’s entrance. 

Kenma nodded and shifted around his hips, trying to get Kuroo to slide his finger in. Kuroo started to oblige but then paused before he got to the knuckle, hand already soaked with that incredibly scented slick coming out of Kenma in gracious amounts. He removed his finger and leaned up, pulling Kenma closer to him and then raising his hips so that his face could have access to Kenma’s ass. Kenma almost started to make a noise of protest before Kuroo spread apart his cheeks and found his entrance yet again. This time with his tongue. 

Kenma’s facial features twisted at the other’s actions and Kuroo’s name left his lips in an exasperated series of long, drawn out moans. Kuroo’s tongue swirled around it in steady, careful movements, lapping up that deliciously tasting lubricant before shoving it in completely. Kenma buried his face into the pillow next to him and let out a high pitched keening noise into it. Everything felt wild and electric and every inch of his body burned in the most glorious kind of way as Kuroo fucked him with his tongue. 

Kuroo took some of the slick into his hand that was on Kenma’s thigh and wrapped his hand around the other’s length again while his mouth was busy. He started up quick strokes and to complete it he added the addition of suction to Kenma’s entrance. 

The moans rose in pitch and Kenma could feel something inside of him beginning to unwind at the seams. Before long the strokes came quicker and the suction on his entrance plus the tongue swirling around it sent him into a spiraling realm of euphoria. Kenma’s whole body jolted as his came, obscenities streaming out of his mouth and sweat rolling down his back. He could feel the relief of finally getting off in his bloodstream, but it didn’t take rocket-science for him to already know that he was still hard. This would usually prove to be a problem, but an exceedingly eager Kuroo with an incredible looking tent in his volleyball shorts was right there beside him, so he decided not to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking w/ this fic so far!! the rest of the smut should be out pretty soon :'^)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u guys for reading all the intense smut will be in the next chapter lmao


End file.
